Un Nuevo Hermano
by Musqux
Summary: Koda siempre quizo un hermano mayor, y lo encontró en Kenai; ¿Pero si en realidad tuvo un hermano en el pasado? ¿Que pasó con él?; alguien del pasado regresa. ¿Será este capaz de Perdonar a Kenai? o ¿Revelará la verdad sobre este a los demás osos?. Es mi primer Fanfic, espero les guste.
1. Huellas del Pasado

**Esta historia es sobre como imagino que sería una secuela de Tierra de osos (ambas películas).**

 **Nota: Esta historia es un tributo, a la que es en mi opinión, una de las mejores películas de animación que han existido.**

Huellas del Pasado

 _La luz entraba tenuemente al interior de la cueva, era un nuevo día, la última semana antes de la hibernación, en su interior una familia de osos descansaba de un largo viaje; bueno, casi todos; pues un joven cachorro de oso despertó antes, con la intención de darle una sorpresa a su familia._

 _El cachorro se dirigió a la orilla del rio, bebió un poco de agua y la contuvo en su boca; para luego dirigirse de regreso; ya en la cueva, buscó un lugar adecuado y arrojó el líquido en suelo para formar un espeso lodo. Luego se dirigió a su padre y dijo:_

 _¡Papá!, ¡papá!, ¡Despierta! ¡Tengo algo que mostrarte!-dijo entusiasmado._

 _El padre bostezó y dijo - ¡¿estás seguro que no puedes esperar un poco?!_

 _No, papá, tiene que ser ahora- contestó el cachorro - Por favor, mamá ya despertó._

 _El oso por fin se levantó y toda la familia se dirigió a la parte posterior de la cueva. Ahí los padres vieron un charco de lodo, intercambiaron miradas y preguntaron:_

 _¿Qué es esto?- preguntaron a su hijo_

 _Un charco de lodo – respondió el cachorro, orgulloso de su creación._

 _Es un lindo charco de lodo – Dijo la madre - ¿Para qué lo hiciste lo hiciste?- preguntó curiosa._

 _Te lo mostraré – dijo el osezno._

 _El cachorro levantó su pata y presionó suavemente la superficie del lodo, al retirarla se podía ver claramente una pequeña huella de oso._

 _Los padres miraron sorprendidos a su hijo y entendieron lo que quería hacer; ambos presionaron el lodo a la vez y cuando terminaron se podía ver tres huellas de oso._

 _¡Es nuestra marca familiar! – Exclamó el cachorro – ¡Somos una gran familia!_

 _¡Sí que lo somos! – afirmó el padre._

 _¡Y lo seremos aún más! – dijo la madre._

 _Mamá, ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó el osezno - ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _Ambos padres miraron con una sonrisa a su hijo y dijeron al mismo tiempo:_

 _¡Vas a tener un hermano!_

 **Bueno, este fue mi primer intento de escribir un Fanfic; sé que es un capítulo corto y que tal vez la forma en que escribo no es la correcta, pero espero mejorar con el tiempo.**

 **¿Tienen alguna idea de quienes son estos personajes? , una pista, no es Kenai, Koda o Nita; también por el momento no he decidido el nombre de los padres del cachorro, si tienen alguna sugerencia o idea, me gustaría saberla.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Separados

**Gracias a todos los leen esta historia; aquí está el segundo capítulo.**

 **Separados**

Después de dejar la cueva, los osos dieron un último vistazo al océano para luego continuar su largo viaje; debían cruzar unas planicies que precedían a las montañas que debían cruzar para llegar al Salto del Salmón. Hace un par de meses los osos habían escuchado a unas gaviotas hablar sobre un lugar donde había muchos osos al igual que los peces, y como su familia estaba creciendo, creyeron que sería un buen lugar para criar a sus cachorros, pero el destino tendría otros planes.

Los osos caminaban felices a través de la hierba; Grizz jugaba sobre lomo de su padre, Taqukap, cuando de repente, el suelo comenzó a temblar, los árboles se mecían y las rocas comenzaron a rodar de las montañas; por suerte, estaban en medio de una pradera, lejos de cualquier cosa peligrosa, el suelo dejó de temblar y la familia se sintió más tranquila; pero eso no duraría mucho.

¡Papa mira!- dijo Grizz con una expresión de miedo en su rostro

Las aves volaban lejos de la costa. Toda la familia miró al mar y vieron una enorme ola dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

¡Corran! – dijo el oso sujetando a su cachorro por el cuello.

De pronto todos se encontraban huyendo de un gran muro de agua, su única esperanza era una enorme roca al otro lado la pradera, corrieron tan rápido como pudieron; pero no lo suficiente, el agua los alcanzó y golpeo con tanta fuerza que incluso derribó varios árboles a su paso.

Lo último que vieron los osos fue una enorme ola antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro para ellos.

 _Horas más tarde..._

Grizz flotaba junto a su padre en mar abierto, este había tratado de regresar a la costa, pero la corriente lo alejó más y más lejos, hasta que finalmente estaban a la deriva, lejos de tierra firme, el clima pronto comenzó a hacerse más frio, a lo lejos podían verse icebergs flotando en medio del agua helada, el oso nado con todas sus fuerzas hacia uno de ellos, ahora estaban en algo sólido, pero la situación no era mejor; pronto las horas se convirtieron en días y estos en semanas. Y el frio comenzaba a sentirse cada vez peor, ellos estaban adaptados al frio, pero no a uno como este. Lentamente la hipotermia comenzó a afectar al padre y al hijo, hasta que ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo.

Una pareja de osos polares nadaba antes de empezar la hibernación, acababa de empezar el invierno, pero ellos estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de clima, por lo que el agua helada no los afectó en los más mínimo; fue entonces cuando uno de ellos logro ver un punto marrón en medio del blanco y helado paisaje.

Rápidamente los osos fueron a investigar, y al llegar allí se encontraron con una escena desoladora, un Aklark y su cachorro estaban prácticamente al borde del congelamiento, parecía que no habían comido nada por mucho tiempo y que el adulto había intentado abrigar al pequeño cachorro con su cuerpo. Aún estaban vivos, pera parecía que no sobrevivirían. Los Nanuks los llevaron a la costa en un tempano de hielo. Cuando llegaron allí el mayor despertó solo para decir:

Salto del Salmón... - Dijo el Aklark tiritando de frio.

¿Qué?- Preguntó uno de los Nanuk.

Lleven a Grizz al Salto del Salmon- contestó apenas el oso pardo.

¿Quieres que llevemos a tu cachorro a ese lugar? – respondió uno de los osos polares.

Si – contestó Taqukap – él sabrá cómo llegar, díganle que lo quiero y que siempre estaré a su lado guiándolo.

Y con esas palabras el oso dio su último aliento; los osos miraron entristecidos la escena, guardaron silencio por un minuto; luego volvieron su mirada hacia el pequeño oso que aun permanecía inconsciente en el hielo.

 _Más tarde..._

Los osos polares llevaron al joven oso aun inconsciente a su cueva en el hielo. Apenas llegaron a la cueva; su hija, Natuk, corrió hacia ellos y se detuvo cuando vio a sus padres llevando a Grizz.

¿Quién es él? – preguntó ella

Lo encontramos en el mar de hielo, su padre... – dijo la osa polar – ha muerto.

Oh, lo siento por él,... ¿se recuperará?- Preguntó su hija.

No lo sé, solo esperemos lo mejor – contestó su padre.

La familia se dispuso a acomodarse para la hibernación, los padres colocaron a su hija y a Grizz entre ellos para que estuvieran calientes.

Natuk levantó la mirada hacia su padre y le preguntó:

¿Qué haremos con él?

Por ahora pasaremos el invierno juntos- le contestó su padre– después consultaremos que hacer con él a los demás.

No había mucho que hacer ahora, más que esperar, el sol se había ocultado en el horizonte y la oscuridad estaría allí por unos meses, la única luz que se veía, era la luz de los Grandes Espíritus.

Lentamente la familia fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, una nueva temporada traería consigo nuevos retos y nuevas oportunidades.

 _Mientras tanto en el Salto del Salmon_

Aga por fin había llegado a su destino, pero no había nada que celebrar, su familia había sido separada. Cuando despertó en una playa después del desastre, buscó a Taqukap y a Grizz durante días, pero fue en vano, no había ni el menor rastro de ellos, el invierno se acercaba y tenía que prepararse para la hibernación pues tendría un cachorro la siguiente temporada; así que decidió dirigirse al Salto del Salmón con la esperanza de que su familia se reuniera allí. Cuando llegó allí fue bien recibida por los demás osos, un oso muy amable llamado Tug la había guiado a una cueva donde podría pasar el invierno. Ahora se disponía a iniciar el largo sueño invernal, dio un vistazo al cielo y dijo:

Grandes Espíritus, por favor, protéjanlos.

 **Bueno, este fue el segundo capítulo. Efectivamente, los osos mencionados, Aga y Taqukap, son los padres de Koda; Grizz es el hermano mayor de Koda (en esta historia), en estos capítulos Grizz tiene casi la misma edad que tenía Koda en la primera película, solo que Grizz es un par de años mayor. Con respecto a Grizz, tengo entendido que en la idea original de la película existía un oso con ese nombre, pero que luego fue reemplazado por Koda, hasta donde supe, este oso era más grande que Kenai; esto me puso pensar que un cachorro puede perdonar más fácilmente que un adulto, y esa será la idea básica de la historia, pero eso se verá en los próximos capítulos. La razón por la cual decidí incluir osos polares en la historia es debido a que estos habitan muy cerca de los osos pardos, así que creí una buena idea incluirlos. También quiero agradecer a Writer65 por permitirme usar el nombre de Aga, y por la idea sobre el nombre del padre de Koda, gracias.**

 **Aquí el significado de algunas palabras que usé:**

 **Oso Polar = Nanuk** **  
** **Oso Pardo = Aklark**

 **Eso es todo por el momento, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
